Knowing It All
by Lone Star Gazer15
Summary: Zak is now kur but has to pick between evil good or his powers what side will he chosse and can zaks family and friends find a way to trust him ever agian also zak *oc*ENJOY! Im back and, improved alitle I redid chap1 so its readabe.Rating chaneged to T.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is where this story starts enjoy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TSS BUT ANY THING THAT IS NOT JAT STPHENS IS MINE SO DONT STEAL IT PLEASE!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Lilalack Rutony

POV zak saturday

I cant beleive im KUR. Theres no way Im suppose to be on the good guy side, not the ultimet evil suppse to destroy the world side. Mom and Dad and Doyel have the right not to beabel to trust me. (sighs) Well at least there not mad at me its not realy me fualt no matter how much I try. (starts to cry) I didnt ask for this for this I just wanted to some thing good that that .......... I wish I was never given this power if all I know I could turn my back own my own family turn evil , hurt them and my friends. Should just dissaper for ever.....

"You where given this power for so many resons I need your help kur" said a myistrios voice

Who are you, I THINK BEING KUR IS DRIVEING ME NUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!, at that moment that was the only thing I coul say, how stupid am I?

"You are special you have a chioce be evil, keep your powers and be a hero, or lose and be controld and do things you never would do in your life." It repylied

Look who ever you are I dident ask for this. So show your self.

"Sorry I cant do that yet."

I know why you wont you are scared of me like my own family im a monster I should just die its best if I do that the world would be happer that way.

"No please dont I need you kur. I will show my self then."

Suddenly a dark figuer aperred in front of me she was wearing red boots, black pants, black and red shirt and hair, and red eyes. Ok so what do youu need me for and who are you?

"I am Liyla."

Ok im zak (trails off)

"um kur.... sorry. zak are you ok?Its not that bad you need my help and I need yours for some thing that could change your life and the side your on." she siad sternly

Wow ok what s it LyilaOk there are these stones that each have diffrent powers but only work if kur that is you the one useing them allso the sword of kalur is your because they all belong to Ill do it but theres a catch isnt there? I questioned

"How did you guess ok if any one get there hnads on them they cand control you and you will obey them with out resistans and one more thing if you dont retreve the stones and sowrd in a certian amount of time your power will take over you and turn you evil and you probaliy know the rest." she said trying to stop.

Yha I do and I dont like the other chioce so Ill do it come on how hard can it be...... WAIT never mind I dont want to jinx it how many stones are there Lyila.

"Well theres, Fire,Water,Ice,Shift,Wind,Fly,Teleport,Ground,Disaper,Darkness,Phase,TechnoPath,Strenth,Speed,Jump,and lastly Light. The sowrds power is infanet when the stones and sowrd comebine the sowrd becomes the Infinaty sowrd it also canges what you wear to fit the power you have the combination has to be done during the eclise so we must hurry." Lyila said out of breath.

Well thats alot of power so each stone changes my outfit but what happens when I activte tha Invinaty sword

"I wiil explain the rest on the way we must hurry no one can about this" she said

Got it this way come on lila. I looked back at my home hopeing that there ok with out me but this is more imporitan than any thing and no one will stop me.

* * *

So thats cap 1 dont worry doc drew doyel and evrey one esl is in this stoy for now enjoy please review!!!!!!!! *!coolceli!* :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ok like I promised in the last redon version of chapter 1which realy dident chane I was makeing cahpater 2 of KIA which stands for Knowing It All this story will have alot of effort put int to it becuse of the its suppose to go so that mean tharer are going to a lot of suprise twist happening in it but please take note that this story dose not go along with season 2 of the secret saturdays so it has a diffrent story arc than the seson dose but if I do make a second story to go along with the ending if this like a continuem of this story when its done but so please with out futher adue lets continue the story with chapter 2!

**DISCLAMER****: I DONOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Parents Are In!

Pov drew

This is not possibel my baby boy cant be **KUR!!!!!!** Every time I said that word it burned me its just how could that cute little boy we all now and love be kur, just how could he be? All that I had known fro the start of whan that horribel stone was dug up had dissaperd some where in my head, the only thing that ran though it were the past events of this year, us bring Zak into the hole kur stone and kur bussnes, the insident at Honey Island Louisiana with those men how turned zak in to a cryiptid, the nurel parasite argost let lose in our home, our home being destroyed but luckly we have the airship and another home, and then the worst of all antartica those events were the clearest ones in my haed, and they hurt me even more.

"hey hows it going Drew?" Questiond Doc from behind me snaping me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

Yes every thing is fine, why? Why do you ask?

"Its because you seem a little off and you were just siting there not moving and you were and still are very pale so I just thought some thing was wrrong." He replied trying to be cousiose of what he said around me at the moment.

He kissed me on my forehead gave a smile and made his way out fo the room but ever sicne antartica hes never looked at zak deirectly, its not that hes scared its just that he cant belive that zak is kur there has just got to be another reson.

* * *

(Line Break)

POV zak

As me and lyila ran to my room in the air ship I paused. What if mom and dad think some thing is up when they notice that im gone?

"What is the matter zak?" She questioned

Nothing im just worried abount my parents thats all, but look I need to grab some stuff and supplies for when we leave, understand? Cause if my parents or any one els AND I will reapeat **ANY ONE FIND YOU LETS JUST SAY SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN SO STAY LOW IN HERE GOT IT IN MY ROOM ITS SAFE SO I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!!!!!!**

"Yes sir!!!" she said sarcsticly

Ha ha ha, very funny be right back.

* * *

In the communications room

POV doc

"So let me get this strait the seven of you deafeted kur?" Aurther asked skeptcly

YES!!! For the last time doyel had the nage kur detector and it glowed when we pointed it to the-----

" Look professer, drew, and I, have nothing to hide why would we erver think of doing that." we all new by his tone he was lying

I wanted to strangel him to death, he was an idiot!!! Utill he came in to the room

" Hey evry body whats up, hey another thing is um, whoops look at the time, gotta go bye!" zak said strangely

The artifact was glowing brightly in kurs, I mean zaks presence.

" Doc is there some thing your forgeting to tell us beacuse I recall you saying that the artifact glows in the presence of kur and dims in light when it is farther away, and know let me think , zak is kur because that seems like the only possibel explination for this." miranada said wanting to prove her point

But befor I could denie what she said, zak had to come in agian!

" Hey, hey, hey ,ey,ey ,y, y ,y,!!!!!HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS LOUD!!! Any way I need, um um , I , Ineed, AHHHHA I need my backpack yes thats it cuz theres stuff I realy need to put a way, like now so can some TELL ME WERE IT IS!!!!!!!" zak had finaly lost it.

I realy dident want to keep zak in the room so they could find out but it looks like they already know so here we go. Zak are you feeling ok? Do you want us to take your tempeture?

"UUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM NOPE." he slurred "I think it a suger rush but I never remember having any and or ,or ,or, it and adrenalen rush , ohhhhhhhh, there it is my backpack well ASTALAVISTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said or should I say scremed out the door

" Well look here MR. Panda fuzz is kur and has lost it any objections Doc? Beeman asked

"Doc what happened? I heard yelling and screaming and I -------

Nothings wrong Drew, Zak has ether let being kur go to his head and went mand and lost all sanity all together ,or he ate a months supply of suger, ice cream, chocalate, candy, or and thing with a gram of suger in it.

Please, we will find a way to train him and make shur he dosent change to the darker side where is so[oss to be in we promise we can fix this!

" You have one week to do this doc, drew, doyel, we dont want any to go wrong with zak you now we care about him dearly." miranada replyd with a tone of smipathy in her voice

* * *

With zak and lyila

POV zak

I felt dizzy, I could barly stand stright with out sycotic burst of laughter bursting from my lips, what was happening to me at that moment I could see my reflection in the blank screeen of the video phone, was expecting a face of hurt but in stead I saw my self with a manevolent grin apoun my face I had no control of what happend in the communcations room but all I could remember was the slightly scared and horrified face of my dad as he looked at me. Then it stoped I could stand and walk finly agian, an from there I made my way to my room.

" Hello zak where have you been? It took you longer than expected?" she ask geting up from my bed.

Just some troubel. then I could hear a faint noise from the docking, and loading bay............ The secret scientis of course they were goiing to come so now I had to act fast so I put my not so well thought out plan in to work it was a stupis one a very stupid one but the was no time to think at that moment only act we needed transportation and fast so how do I find fast, duribel, small, and had a good defence system.......... wait the griffen!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Unfotinetly I said my stupid and idiotic elabarit plan out loud and that made lyila giggel.

" Sorry for laughing zak but your reaction was amusing to me, but your plan may work lets go." as she grabbed me by the arm to follow her

After 10 mins or so we had reached the cargo bay and the relec glowed in my presence they all noticed it slightly dim but bright glow.

"Z ak we know your here and listening or evesdropping" my dad called out

This is bad they now im here because of that stupid relic, wait so that means ............. THE SECRET SCIENTIST KNOW IM KUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and agian I lost control and yelled the last part out and you could here im kur echo out in the cargo bay.

"So salt and pepper admits it wow he must be stupider than we thought" said to get me angry onpurpouse

You think im stupid,hu well lets see how stupis I am now. We were right next to the griffen but they were too, the relic was going crazy and so was I.

"Look right there, I found zak!" Miranada yelled

I steped back and then the both if us sprinted in to the hull of the griffen, straped in, and I took of as fast as I could. They all had shocked faces for what I had just do but I had no other choice but to, I'm sorry.

* * *

Yha I finally got my internet backso here is chapter 2!!!! And even though it kinda pased Merry Cristmas!!!Am I forgetig some thing? YES i am an a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

So I kinda owe the fans of this fanfic, for not updating in such a long time so Im going to try to update as much as I can on my storys but I my stop to story 'The Others' cuz its not going the way I planned, so this is chapter 2. Also thanks to all who reviewed!

**DISCALMER: I DONOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS**

(Also so theres no confusion since its zk pov the hole time when he talks there are no quotations.)

* * *

Chapter 2 Fire

POV zak

I had no Idea what I was doing at the moment, sure I was flying the griffen, but I never had done this in my life. So Lyila what is the frist stone were going to find today?

"Um, lets see, Fire!" She happliy replyed

So that means.............

"Hawaii's most largest volcano, but I dont think you know the name of it." she teased

Yes I do, its Mount Mauna Loa, and to be more spacific it is the worls largest and tallest volcano, so here is my question were going to scale an enourmous volcano get a stone thet can produce and control fire an try to make it out alive.

"Yes, thats the plan." she said

Sweet!

2 or 3 hours later

Here we go. I said to my self the thing was that I knew that the griffen had a tracking system , and the thing is I wanted to do this so I just hope they dont try and stop me. I looked out side to see the coolest veiw in the world you could see the whole mountian. I was about to tell lylia, but she fell asleep and the sun as seting on the horizon, so I landed the griffen on a remote beach to not draw attention and walked out to search the the area for fire wood. The sunste was beatiful, trust me you had to be here right now to belevie me but, wow the sky was a erie purpel and a miystic orange, with the dark yellow sun in the middel setting down the blue ocean. I just sat there tinking about what was going to happen, I mean when we get all the stones will my parents trust me will the lock me up like some kind of freak or monster? at that moment I dident want to be thinking about that untill some thing grabbed me.

"BOO!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I yelled compleatly scared and literly fell over!

"HA, hahahahahahahahaha! You got so scared zak you should of seen the look on your face, cuz that was comedy gold!" lylia

Yha keep messing around prankster, now im going to thake a shower, or bath, or how erver I find a way to do this ok so unless you want to follow me while im doing that be my geust.

****

"Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z"

Wow, she fell asleep fast. Oh well, I gave a sigh and walked dow the coast, it was realy prety right now like I said earlyer but then I noticed some thing that caught my eye it was crimson red flashing like a light house at the top of the volcano like a blaze, the stone It was in plain sight I need to find a way up there and fast. I still felt dumb about it so it was simpel but I needed the claw and from there is was the easy es thing on the planet, but ive been wrong befor so up we go! I felt nice the wind on my face flying threw the trees was something that was fun in my case but the stone was still prety high up untill the griffen was over head and lylia had woken up from her sleep I guess she noticed the stone to cuz she seemed in a hurry.

"Hey get on befor we lose the stones signal" she yelled

Got it bring it lower so I can grab on!

"Ok."

I launched my self on to the griffen, I almost missed but I caught the wing and jumped in to the piolets seat and to the controls.

"Ok, zak just fly stright at it, no stopping until your powers activate because when that happens the stone is sensing kur, its controler it happens with all the stones, so tell me when you fell it."

I nodded and went stright for the summit of Mount Mauna Loa, It was very high up for a stone of fire but then its on a volcano so there has to be some thing keeping up its we got closer I felt what she was talking about I could feel the stones heat and my powers going along with it, Lylia I can feel it its not to far , its about 30 feet away.

" Ok set the plane down here we can hike it the rest of the way, your instincs should strat acting up and make you go mad to go after it, that means your cryiptid side will show it self if I were you I would not try to fight it zak, so go along this is a side effect that happens with every stone so we should hurry up the slope." she said

I dident feel any cryiptid instincs acting up till 5 mins later and for some reson it felt amazing the look on lylias face was still harsh because we need to get the stone so it dident matter, the feeling was incredibel I was even shocked because I was runnig on all fours and faster than I could ever do on my two feet then agian was this the feeling of every cryiptid, freedom, and wild those two words floated in my mind untill there was only instinc. The stone was so close it was driving me mad!, until the rush stopped and I felt normal my hands burned, when I looked they were bloody and sraped from the ground.

"Zak your the only one who can grab it with out getting burnned in the prosses, here take this side bag so you can store it so it can not be harmed." lylia said as she threw the sholder bag or what ever you call it over to me.

Thanks, I walked up slowly to the stone it was on some kind of shrine with summerian writing on it, I stuck out my hands and grabed it like she said I dident burn me but it did heal me so that was good, I stuck in the bag and, we both walked back to the griffen.

1 and a half hours later

Around an hour and a half later we were back at the beach lylia was out for good this time so I caryed her to the fire and let her sleep sooner or later I was out, but that night wasent over, yet. I had nightmares all that night and they were undescriabel.

( I was going to end it here but I owe you guys so read on)

_**Nightmare**_

_I could see the sky it was bloody humans were lying there all over the ground, they were dead until something caught my eyes._

_It seemed like fiskerton and some other cryiptids with some people in there grips they approched me and dropped them like garbege and continued their rampage accross the city. I had no Idea who they were until they looked up with faces of hatred, they were looking direcly at me __it was, Miranda, Aurther, Paul, Dad, Mom, and Doyle._

_" Why zak, why are you doing this dont you remeber who you are you never wanted this to happen why anrt you stoping" My mom yelled_

_Why would it matter to a bunch of worthless humans like you, you forced this upon your selfs beenig fools you pushed me to my limets and, never call me your son or by that infernal name zak, I know who I was back then a fool to take ordres from you humans, I am a god , Who I am know is all your faults you made me remeber how much fun it is to do this anger and haterd twored the human race are my strenghts and you all will fall like the the rest.!!!!!!!!!!!_

_" ZAK your our son dont you remeber all of the thing weve gone thrue together in the good and happy times even in the times of sorrow you never changed please come back." my dad yelled_

_I said I wasent your son you lost him I am my self of who im souppos to be_

_, IM NOT THE SON OF STUPIDIC HUMANS LIKE YOU SO SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I was in clear shock was this person yelling me ok kur?_

_**Nightmare over**_

I woke up with a start the bright hawwian sun in my face the sky a wonderfuly beautifu blue, the ocean a aqua blue and green and the sand white as snow. Lylia had just woken up too, then we ate packed up and felw out I couldent stop thinking about my dream, but I had to let it go so I did. Hey Lyila when we land agian we need to change.

" You mean like change how we look so your family and friends cant identify us, shure."

Ok good. then the island was out of sight wand it was pure pacific from then on there.

* * *

Ok there was chap 3 hope you like it if there are any questions you can pm or ask it in a rever so please do revew it think I will have the next one up bt friday since to and friday there is no school here so see yha then.

*!COOLCELI!*


	4. Chapter 4

********************************Ok I'm sorry once again, I kind of got carried away an couldn't type the story any, blah blah blah, due to mid terms witch were way back like I posted chapter 3 and know there's the killer stress FCAT so that will make me lose more time on writing this story so what I'll try to do is when ever i can just type this story because I'm behind schedule.

****

DISCALMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS

* * *

Chapter 4 Water

Pov zak

As we fly over the pacific I mostly looked a the way the water looked how gentle and calm it was. Then I could see land in the near distance and the out lined image of the air ship near it they would see us fly over head and well lets just hope they think its a jet flying by. So were going to stop in L.A to you know change our looks and from there we look fro the next stone which is where may I

ask?

"Well if your smart its fires twin and then tell me if you know." she said

Fires twin since when did fire have a............................ OH I get it so don't tell me we have to go to some secret island again cuz that's just two times in a row.

" Yes its water and yes it is on an Island but its in the Bahamas but its hard to find so we have to start from the east coast of Florida so that means we have to fly directly over Miami to find the Island and trust me with you we will find the Island threes no dought about it." said lyra

Um ok sure. I really had no idea what she meant but then I did know what she meant , What happened last night with the fire stone how I lost control like that so this time I'm scared of what I might so. I put the griffin on auto pilot and to out the stone I never got to use it but for know its best that I do cuz that could mean disaster on the griffin so I just began to look at It was so beautiful I was crimson red like blood, blood something that could taste so good and wonderful how it smelled delicious..............................

" Um zak are you ok, ..................... zak I'm not kidding stop messing around......................... what are you doing!" she yelled sacredly

The stone glowed as I went for my arm I didn't know it at first but my teeth had gotten very sharp ever since this started and well look I went for it and with my sharp fang like teeth I cut the soft surface of my skin and let the blood fall on the increasingly glowing stone and licked my succulent blood from my arm. Then all of a sudden there was a bright light that burned but I enjoyed it brought me such over joy to let it burn me, Lylias screams didn't even faze me until it was too much and threw it up my blood. Blood went every where the stone was burning my skin that I began to yell out in so much pain and then my mind disappeared and my conscious left leaving the blurred image of lylia and her faint screams to blacken and completely disappear and then I was alone.

Pov lyra

Zak......... Zak.............. please speak to me don't die on me zak I really want you here I don't know what to do I'm scared if the jet crashes and, I DONT WANT TO LOOSE YOU YOUR MY ONLY FRIEND YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP DONT LOOSE YOUR SELF AND LEAVE ME ALONE. ZAK! ZAK! ZAK! ZAK! WAKE UP ZAK! PLEASE.......................... PLEASE WAKE UP.!.................

Pov zak

I was alone in the darkness of my mind, but then there was a light.................. I was free of the dream and alive.

"'Zak, Thank god your alive I....I..I don't know what would have happened.........."lyra said worriedly

Its ok I'm fine I just lost It for a second but we should get back to worrying about getting to L.A. and to Miami before some thing else goes wrong.

"OK, I'm glad your ok and not dead!"

I kind heard what you said it seems to me that you like me, it takes a lot of love to say that you know.

"YOU JERK!" said as she yelled and stormed off to the griffin.

I looked off at her getting in and waiting for me to go going her , but I felt uncomfortable about something but I just shook it off and made the difficult walk to the griffin and made my way inside and took off in to the early morning skies.

"Um, zak are you ok I'm sorry if I made you mad or something." Lyra said fro the first time since she stormed off

Look, you didn't make me mad another thing is why would you think that you made me mad? Another thing is that without you I would of never woke up so thanks for that now that were near L.A lets land and I know were we can get close to the city with out any one noticing..

" Zak, let me ask you this how are going to not be seen by any one in one of the most popular cities in the world!" She said/ yelled

Hey calm down ok if you haven't notice I'm Zak Saturday, and going to the places and meeting the people I meet and who my parent are I've got it covered.

"Ok, zak I cont know what your going to, but if your going to be a spoiled brat an buy your way to some thing then count me out "

You think I'm a spoiled brat just because I come from crazy rich and not to mention one of the most richest families in the world? To me I think you have a problem with the _higher class or rich people._

" Um well yes cuz every single rich kid is selfish brat that get what ever they want from there parent because there spoiled!"

Well I guess you don't know me to well, because not every rich kid is a spoiled brat that's selfish. Want to know why well sometimes there parents are scared that there little boy would get hurt going with them on dangerous missions to fight the bad guys and save the world from crazy people that want there boy dead so they can take advantage of them by threatening to kill there son if they don't back off, and well most of the time your alone trying to make your self feel better or wish you were never born and then when they miss your 10th birthday because they had a stupid meeting to go to and tell you sorry, NO sorry is for when you accidentally push some one or forget to close the fridge or maybe leave the TV on, but when your parents for get to call and say there alright so there son doesn't think that there dead or forget how old he is o,,,or forget to tuck you in at night and say we love you kiddo and but when they for get your birthday they cross the line and try to fix it by giving you presents and other things and, and they love you but how ......ho... I......love ....them so ........much...... I....I... hate being kur! I began to cry from then on.

" I didn't know Zak I'm sorry but you crying isn't going to help now give me that great idea of yours so we can land!" She said trying to comfort me to stop crying

Well ok but we don't need money for this he's a pilot friend of my mom and me and him are tight an Ummm..... lets see if ....... and now ladies and gentlemen would you please look out to your right you will see Emerald Base, the only one of its kind a state of the art jet/ plane/ any thing that has a person flying it air base.

"Who are you Identify you are flying in privet air space please state you name." Boomed a mans voice

Well, hey what's up Drake can I land here?

"How do you know my name, and you sound way to young to be flying a jet, who are you kid and this tome don't avoid the question!" He said

Well....... how do I put this It's Zak I'm Drew Blackwell's Kid I'm in some deep trouble and need to land and your the only person I could think of close to L.A. So can I please land here.?

"Drew's son ,wow the last time I heard and saw you where so small and could barely stand still! Well what are you waiting for go ahead and land so I could see how much you've grown! Also do tear your self up while landing, kiddo." Drake said

Thanks Drake!

"No problem Zak, but remember slow-"

And steady my mom told me that already. See on the runway.

"Rodger!"

"Wow Zak I guess I was wrong, your not who I thought you would be, but I guess you cant judge a book by its cover!" said Lylia

Well ok fine no more yelling a me ok and I'm good from there ok.

"Sure."

So the next thing I knew was that I was actually landing at Emerald Base! I cant beloved how much I've been waiting to do this since I was little, this I really shocking cuz I thought I'd get ton do this just not like this but that was before the new reasons also known as running away, but Its better than nothing. I steadily let the griffin tap on the ground and the hatch flew open and me and Lyra jumped out right as it was opening

and trust me that was pretty fast!

"Well ,well you look like your dad but have your moms spark Zak! My have you grown also! Now how about this we go inside and find out what kind of trouble you both are in, dose that seem like a good idea? Because I got a call form your parents and they were looking for you with some other secret scientists so lets see I you can explain this to me cuz it looks like your in more trouble than you say you are." Said Drake

Wait my what and who called you?

"Lets just go inside, Zak."

Ok? Lets go inside. The walk in side was seemingly diffrent from the last time I was here, and that must of been a long time ago cuz I could barely remember were I was going! After a couple minuets we made it to a room with picture's of people I don't know and then there was one with him and my mom way before I was born they looked like great friends.

"So, zak would you like to explain what the hell's going on?" He started

Well, lets um........ ah you now my mom right?

"Yes. We've known each other for years, why?"

Well did she ever mention the word kur?

"No?" he said

Then that's not my mom your frie......................

"I said she never did because we researched it together well found out every thing about kur at the same time. Look zak you have to tell me every thing I was always there for your mom and sometimes your dad, Zak I know your mom better than your dad and you I now probably more than the monks so, speak." Drake said

Ok, fine but on one condition you have to tell me every thing about you and my mom, deal?

"Deal."

Go start

"Ok let me see had a small accident over Kathmandu So I trekked up and around Mount Everest, and made it illegally over the boarder over in to Tibet, hell I'm glad the Chinese guards didn't catch me but the luck I had became bad luck I got sick and well ended up passing out I would of tried to make I farther but I had no idea that there was a monastery right about a few feet a way from me but fate has its ways. When I woke up I thought I was dead, but a finding out what happened I went around for a walk and well who knew your mom was a shy person all she did was hide from me and she was a college graduate, but sometimes you have to get to know a person before you judge them and I was right she was a very nice person and so she told me she wanted to go back to the U.S to get pilot license so I offered her to come back with me and the she got her silence and then became an ace pilot along with me and then we said our goodbyes then about 2 or 3 years later I got the wedding invite and well I was there when you were born and there for most of your birthdays we but when you were born You looked like a copy of your mom cause you had white hair when you were born and then you started to grow up and look your almost a man! Well there my explanation now where's yours?"

Well we did have a deal so lets get this over with.

(1 hour and 50 minutes later of shocking expiation)

"So your kur? You ran away from home, and your afraid that if you go back everone will hate you and will just treat you like crap?"

To sum it up yes, but im so lost so can you drive us to L.A so we can change our looks.

" Zak, dont tell him that who know's if he could turn us in to your parents of tell them what you said, how can we trust him?" said Lyra

"Hey! I can hear you, and i'm not going to turn you in but that jet has a traker they now your here I can uninstal it for you and then drive you up to L.A, if you want." Drake said reasuringly

Sorry about , she can for get that there are other people on the plant nt just us two. Ok , now what do you mean by traker cuz Lyra here said that she took care of of it, right Lyra?

"Um, well I thought I took it off line but im not so good with tech sometimes. I'm sorry Zak Its my fault that your going to get caught and most likely killed!" she cried

"Hey dont cry I'll have it out and send in a flase transmistion and send them to Siberia, to freez their ass's off , and i'll keep trying to keep them off your trail for as long as I can alright? Drake said as he walked out of the room and got his tools and headed for the griffin.

After a few hours Drake came back in and said" They were just here right now to warn you, i'm sure glad I had hid the griffin 15 minutes ago in one of the sheds they were asking why was a signal coming from the griffen saying that you guys where here but after a second s they got your trail and headed for Siberia, but your dad seemed to look like he had to keep following their oders he dosent want to know what they will do to you if they found you, as for your mom I couldent see her face, sorry.

Its ok , now lets go to L.A!

(AN: Im going to skip the driving part Im to far behind)

We walked around the streets we where on Rohdeo Dr. Ive never done this befroe, so far I could barely recognize my self My hair had been cut my star was gone, to me Iooked like and anime character! Insted of a star they were moved to the side and they became a long set of bangs covering my right eye. I wore black jeans a deep dark green shirt and some kind of black coat over the shirt but you could still see cuz it was open down the middle, lyra looked the same.

"Ok, now that this is over we can go back o base and you guys can finish you scavanger hunt.' Drake said

Thats the plan! I chirped

( AN: Now there on there way back zak looks even cuter well the way I imagined it to be does!)

We loaded the griffin, said by to Dreke for now and took of to Miami, where we will stop to rest and fly over to the Island.

It Took us 4 or 5 hours to get to the butiful, wind summer beaches of Miami, we rested for the night on a privet beach my dads family owns hopefuly nobyes here, and my wish came true empty white a=sand and navy blue colerd ocean was all you could see along with a colorful sun set.

It took 5 minutes for Lyra to pass out like she does we were on a few miles from the Island where the water stone was hidden, but I felt thr urge to swimm over there, tthe stones power was immense calling my name in a hynotic way but I brushed it away, and soon I was sound a sleep.

"Zak! Zak! wake up! Ho whats wrong with you! What if hes dead!Zak!

UGGRAHH! Why are you so loud Lyra!

"I found you a sleep here looks like you were abut to head out in to open waters, I say its sleep walking!" she yelled

So I almost did?Let get ready to head over to the Island, ok?

"Already taken care of! All were missing is you!

What?The next thing I knew I was being dragged, aginst my will and froced to fly! Then after a few minutes the Island came in to view, IT WAS AMAZING! A vast green Island sournded by snow ny beaches and and clear water that seemed so unreal!

We landed and treked northwoard to the top of the island, I could feel the stones infuential grasp on my mind it was powerful making me start to twich and lose my mind all at the same time. When we go to the top There was a pool carved with sumarian symboles and filled with crystal water at the bottom there was a glowing orb of aqua color, Lyras face looked worried as if she knew what I was going through, Pure insanity was it. Then I jumped in to the water and swam fro the stone, the deeper and deeper I swam the more I craved its power! Ihad lost it like the frist time the stone have effecst on me like this they drive me mad and twords darkness, I grabed it I cool rush of water fell upon me and sent me up when I reached the surface I was out.

The same nightmare from befor played in my head, I cap making me think Was this who i was supposed to be? A light aperd and I woke up on the beach Lyra asleep and some food was cook ed fro me I ate it I tasted like moms cooking, amzing , full and tyrd I fell asleep and fell in toook the darkness of my mind wating till mornig.\

* * *

Well that took forever to write School , midters, fcat and now finals , what hat this world come to ! Im sorry foy\r not updatin scince january but school gets out on june 9th so Ill be abel write more! PLEASE REVIEW! Also the thing with Lyra's issue with the rich has something to do with her past so keep that in mind!

!*COOLCELI*!


	5. NOTE

Dear fans of Knowing it all

I know I haven't updated this story as I promised to back in July but there are a few reasons why that happened.

I don't have any enthusiasm in continuing the this I have now Idea of what to write about. I wish I did but I have lost so much interest in this show that it's not even funny and I've shocked my friends who new how crazy I was for it but…. I've gotten into a new fandom that has me wanting more each new episode there is but that has stopped with The Secret Saturdays. I wish I could continue and I now there are a few others who might agree with what Im saying but Im starting my second story for it and will update that one more often. Another thing is that here I got a lot of hits and visitors but not many reviews and now no one really updates here any more but there every 15 to half an hour and there about 5 new stories.

I've haven't gotten any reviews well except one but the story was meant for her but I get more hits and visits in one day than in all my stories have ever gotten so as of to im am DISCOUNTINUING/PUTTING ON HATUIS this story cuz maybe there is a 5% chance that ill ever update here again.

Celi: Well that took a long time…..

England: Really? How long did it take you in reality?

America: Who cares now she gets to write more about the awesome me!

Celi: Well Iggy it took half and hour but 2 months to finally type it….. Yes I will write more about your awesome powers.

Kappa: Really? That's great ell fro them. Awwww that means your growing up!

Celi: Leave me alone!

England: We cant die if you don't recall.

Uk, Us and kappa: We live on!

Celi: That is all!


End file.
